


Fateful Dreams (rewrite)

by mydarlingl0ve



Category: kakasaku - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Magic elements, Naruto AU, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlingl0ve/pseuds/mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Being a princess means dealing with lies, but even this knowledge couldn't prepare Sakura from the secrets buried along with her mother. Unable to live the fake life any longer, she takes matters into her own hands and runs away, right into the arms of danger, magic, and love





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this and prove to myself that no critique can keep me from finishing what I started. This version will be a little different from the previous, so i hope ya'll enjoy it (even though this first chapter is really short) :)

Thunder clapped through the dark gray sky as a heavy downpour fell late on this horrid night. Two men, one unaware of the other, stared at a lone headstone. An infant, wrapped in nothing but an old rag, was nestled in the arms of the man who loomed over the grave, a look of disgust clear on his face. The rain drops falling onto his face from his hair did nothing to cool the heated words that left his chapped lips as he spoke to the open air. 

 

“I can’t believe you.” He spat as he clutched tighter to the baby in his arms. “I told you countless times  _ not _ to interfere with what I was doing. Now look at you, completely useless to me now. You could've had it all if you had just done what you were told, Mei. But, no. You just  _ had  _ to jump in front of me, just  _ had  _ to stop that sword from killing me. I had EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!” He shouted as the thunder clapped once more, and sighed, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby. 

 

The other man, who now had his fists clenched so tight they turned white, fought with himself not to make his presence known. The anger that flowed through him was so strong he was almost choking. If he thought the situation couldn't get any worse, the man had the  _ audacity  _ to spit on the freshly dug grave and walk away without looking back. 

 

Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, the man slowly moved from behind the tree and slowly walked to the grave. Every ounce of anger left his body when he read the headstone he’d read a thousand times since the funeral service that morning. Tears filled his eyes as he knelt down in front of the soft dirt, placing his hand on the mound and began mumbling a soft mantra. A warm, hazy pink glow spilled from his fingers and lit up the ground briefly before slowly fading into the dark. In their wake, hundreds of lily buds covered the dirt like a plush blanket, filling the air with their sweet scent. 

 

“Oh, Mei,” the man choked out as he slowly rose to his feet. “My beautiful Hime. I’m so sorry. I… I wish I knew than. I never would’ve allowed him to be anywhere near you.” A  violent sob was ripped from his chest as he fell to his knees again, the raindrops mixing with his tears as he stared at the blurring letters on the headstone. “ _ Haruno Mei _ \-  _ Mother - Daughter - Wife - Died Protecting Whom She Loved” _

 

“You weren’t supposed to pass before me.” He groaned as he clutched his chest. Taking a deep breath, he stood and wiped his eyes. Clearing his throat, he looked up at the sky with new resolve. 

 

“I promise, Mei, I will bring an end to Senji’s terror. Your death will not be in vain. I will keep a close eye on Sakura as well. She will know of her father’s past. I can already tell, she has such a strong power deep inside her. I will teach her when she is old enough, this i swear to you. Senji will regret everything.”

 

With one last look at the headstone, the man turned and walked away, determination practically radiating off of him as he began formulating a plan to not only avenge his daughter, but to help his granddaughter know just what kind of person her father really is. 


	2. Soranotou

Nestled deep in the mountains lies a small village at the top of an almost tower like structure. At the center of this village stands a grand castle; Soranotou Castle. The current king, Akuma Senji lives with his daughter Haruno Sakura, his new wife, Yamanaka Muku ,and her daughter, Yamanaka Ino. King Akuma came into power after marrying the Queen, whose husband had been poisoned. He had stumbled across her while visiting Soranotou during a festival being held for the Queen’s birthday with Sakura almost a decade ago. Muku had recognized Senji from when they were younger and she immediately invited him and Sakura to stay in the castle after he told her he was raising Sakura on his own after Mei died. Not even a year later, they were to be married.  At first, the villagers were weary of a nonnative stranger becoming King, but their minds were quickly changed when rumor of war spread throughout Soranotou by the neighboring village, Tuchiyama. 

 

It was said that the war was supposed to last for years, but thanks to Senji’s negotiation skills, little to no blood was spilled. No one knows how or why the war rumors came to be, but the villagers were grateful to their new King for settling matters before they got out of hand. Senji became known throughout other villages as “Peacekeeper Akuma”. 

 

All the while, Sakura is left with maids and attending knights. After Senji assumes the crown, sakura never sees him. Up until Sakura was in her late teens, he’d only see her on holidays and special occasions. Not that she minded. She adored the maids and the knights who looked after her. She even befriended the knights’ captain, Neji. When Sakura was younger, he’d sneak her midnight snacks while the rest of the castle slept and bring her trinkets when he accompanied the King to the village for his monthly inspections of the businesses. Muku thought it was strange Senji insisted on doing down himself, but only shrugged when questioned about it. 

 

Muku and Ino both adored Sakura and welcomed her as if she had lived there her whole life. Ino looked up to Sakura and spent as much time as she could with her. Ino was younger then Sakura, being thirteen to Sakura’s now twenty one. Sakura’s life in the castle grew boring as she finished her studies. Neji brought her books on crystals and fantasy worlds as a gift and she read them constantly, but wanted to do more. So, after much begging and convincing, she managed to talk Neji into training her self defence and how to wield a sword. Unbeknownst to Senji and the rest of the palace staff, Sakura snuck out of her room quite often so she could practice with Neji. 

 

During one evenings spar, a new knight sauntered over to them with a smirk. 

 

“Captain,” He nodded at Neji before turning to face Sakura and kneel in front of her. “Princess.” 

 

Sakura’s face flushed slightly as she scoffed and tightened her grip on her sword. “What is your business here? I’m in the middle of something.” 

 

“Fiesty,” The knight mumbled before rising to his feet, earning him a smack with the handle of Neji’s sword on his shoulder. 

 

“Bite your tongue.” Neji scolded before bowing his head to Sakura in apology. “My apologies, Princess. He’s still in training.”

 

Sakura shook her head as she rolled her eyes. “No matter. Can we get back to our spar now? I almost got you.” She added with a smirk of her own.

 

“Oh, I like her.” Sasuke smiled and dodged Neji’s sword handle, jumping behind Sakura, who in turn, raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at him. 

 

“What?” He questioned with a chuckle. “Can’t take a compliment, Blondie?”  

 

“Blondie?” Sakura hissed, eyes narrowed. She hated her blonde hair. She cursed her father everyday for her hair color. She hated that it was the only trait she got from him. 

 

“That’s enough!” Neji shouted as he grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and lead him away. He paused to again bow his head to Sakura and ushered Sasuke away from the training field. With a sigh, Sakura sheathed her sword and turned on her heel, walking back into the castle.

  
  


After taking a long, hot shower, Sakura put on her favorite green night dress and sat on the lush leather sofa holding a steaming cup of tea in her hand, while looking out her window at the setting sun, the open curtains allowing the dimming light to paint her room a soft orange. She sighed to herself as she glanced around her massive bedroom. The king sized bed took up little space despite being nestled on an extravagant dark cherry wood bed frame, tall pillars rose from each corner with a white and gold lace canopy curtain flowed down to the floor like a silk waterfall. Next to the bed were matching nightstands of the same dark cherry wood, along with her wardrobe, desk, and table set. Her walls were a soft white with pale cherry blossoms seeming to float down the wall from the vaulted ceiling. The chandelier that hung low from the ceiling had rose quartz crystals over almost every inch of the white gold. The only thing in the room that her eyes lingered on was an old family portrait taken when she was a baby. 

 

The soft smile on her mother’s face always made her heart hurt. Sakura barely remembered her mother. Senji never talked about her. The last time she brought her mother up, Senji scoffed at her and said, “Muku is your mother, Sakura.” with a small smile on his lips that didn’t reach his eyes. 

 

Sakura set her teacup on the table and walked over to her desk and reached for the photo. The cold of the metal frame on her fingertips made her want to clutch it to her chest and cry, but she didn’t. She looked at her mother’s face and smiled a teary smile. She had memorized her mother’s face long ago, but never got tired of looking at the photo. Her long pink hair was in a braid that she had pulled over her shoulder so she could hold Sakura on her arms. The purple diamond on her mother’s forehead always made Sakura wonder when and if she was going to get one of her own. With a sigh, she placed the photo back on her desk and sat back down on the couch with her tea. Feeling down, she reached up to her chest and pulled on the thin chain around her neck and pulled it up from under her dress, revealing a small silver oval with her mother’s name engraved on it, the only momento she had of her mother. She had found it among Senji’s things before they moved into the castle and she’s kept it hidden ever since, telling him it was stolen when he had left her alone in the cabin he found while they were traveling. 

 

Bringing the oval to her lips, she mumbled a small prayer that she’d be able to meet her mother again someday. Sighing to herself again, she rose from the couch and set it back on the tray by her door and sat on her bed. She pulled her hair out of the bun she had put it in and ran her fingers through it. It was almost at her waist at this point, it was the only thing she loved about her hair. It was the length of her mother’s in the photo. Smiling to herself, she pulled her blankets back and nestled into the mattress, lulling herself to sleep with thoughts of being in her mother’s arms once more. 

 


	3. Authors Note

Hello my wonderful readers! I just wanted to let y'all know (If you didn't already), I uploaded a story called "Ever After" recently. It is a full summary of this story and a wedding epilogue I wrote when I first started this last year.

 

I also wanted to apologize to all of you. This was my first story and I honestly don't have the motivation to finish it. Even attempting to rewrite it didn't seem to help. So, I spent two hours going over my outline and hopefully wrote out the summary better then I could've done the individual chapters.

 

Thank you all, so much, for supporting my works and giving them love. It means a lot to me. I hope you have a wonderful day and that you enjoy my future works


End file.
